Hands Off
by hopefulfeathers
Summary: Written in correspondence to an AU made by the lovely thequeenregina, this one shot turned into a multi-chapter fic is about two unlikely hunters, so different in personality, yet so similar in spirit, who find each other for the first time deep within the forest. What will happen when things become messy as the classic tale of Snow White and the Huntsman gets a new twist?
1. Chapter 1

Hands Off

Her movements are swift. But he is swifter. Her feet pound the forest floor. But he thunders his way across the terrain.

"Hands off, you scavenger!", she shouts, racing toward the prize. Her ebony locks, secured in a loose braid billow behind her as she sprints to the already kneeling figure amongst the trees.

"I'm not stealing from you," a low and rugged voice says with a heavy accent she can't quite place. "The animal has made its sacrifice. I'm simply thanking it for its honor."

"It's not like the thing willingly surrendered itself," she huffs, coming to stand behind the prostrated figure on the ground. "I killed it. And rightfully so. I'd very much like to eat tonight, thank you."

"So would I," is the reply, "But this animal was a living, breathing creature much like us. It deserves our respect."

"Sappy," she snorts, slinging her bow over her shoulder. "Now if you would please move." However the only response is a short sniffle.

"Don't tell me you're crying," she scoffs, rolling her eyes, "What kind of man cries over kills?"

"An honorable one."

"And what do you know about honor?"

"I have it. The animals have it. You clearly don't."

"Excuse me?"

"It's just what I said. You don't seem to have any honor or respect for nature and wildlife do you? I will never understand your kind."

"I apologize but I'm not the type who cries over dead animals. Not when there are worser things to cry about…much worser things." There's a hint of sadness in her tone. "Trust me. I know."

"But sometimes it's the little things we must acknowledge."

"Who are you?", she asks exasperatedly. For the first time the man finally turns around. And dark grayish eyes meet hers. He's a scruffily man. With a beard and long curled locks that flop over his forehead, he is rather attractive in his own rugged kind of way. His form, covered from head to toe in leather and skins and furs leaves much to the imagination. And for some reason, she can't help but fantasize at just what lies underneath.

He stares back at her silently, with an intensity that can quite easily slaughter. But she is not so easily frightened. Strangely, it is quite the opposite.

"Um, your name?", she asks, raising a brow as she crosses her arms in front of her bosom and tapping her foot for maximum effect.

"I don't have one," the man says, his voice resounding deep inside her to the bone.

"Everyone has a name."

"I wasn't so lucky."

"They must call you something."

"I'm just the Huntsman to anyone."

"Oh," she murmurs, suddenly feeling a pang of pity for this incredibly distant and awkward man. It's quite clear that he isn't used to this much human interaction. She bites her lip nervously. Perhaps it's because he spends his days away from the villages, in the forest hunting. He is the Huntsman after all.

"So Huntsman, I suppose since you won't ask me my name, I'll just willingly give it to you. I'm Regina. Regina Mills if you are so interested." Regina smirks slightly. Yet, he remains passive on the ground before her, staring up at her with wary eyes.

"You don't talk much do you," Regina comments.

"I have no one to talk to," the Huntsman replies rather unemotionally.

"Don't you have a home? A family?"

"The forest is my home, and the wolves are my family."

Regina's eyes widen. And she gazes at him suddenly with a new understanding. Sympathy swells in her heart, more than she'd like it to.

"The wolves?"

"They took me in."

"In…Into where? Their home?", Regina asks, eyebrows furrowed with maximum intrigue. And when the man does nothing but gaze back at her silently, her heart blossoms and her expression softens. "You were abandoned?", she whispers.

"That is of no matter," the Huntsman states curtly, "Not anymore."

Regina shakes her head incredulously. The poor man. For the first time in a long time, she finds herself softening. "I can provide a place to stay," she says gently, stooping down to the man's level, "My place has enough room for two."

She watches as the Huntsman's eyes widen ever so slightly. He is clearly taken aback by this kind gesture. After all, the world has been less than kind. And surprisingly, the same can be said for his newfound companion.

"You'd have to get your hand off my kill first though," Regina says, her smirk returning. She gently places her own gloved hand atop the man's which lies gently on the body of the fallen deer. That simple touch, although hindered by thick leather upon leather, effects both parties in a way that which they've never felt before. And a stirring arises in both their stomachs, reaching down towards places even lower. Slowly, a small blush simultaneously creeps across their faces.

"Um…my kill…please?", Regina tries again after a time. This time, the Huntsman nods silently, slipping his hand out from underneath hers. And strangely enough, she can't help but feel an immediate pang of desire to feel his hand connected with hers once more. But Regina dismisses those sentiments away for now as she swiftly works to skin the deer and cut the meat.

She works for about twenty minutes, chopping the tender meat from the bones of the animal. All the while, the Huntsman watches silently by, guiltily drinking in the pleasure of watching the first woman upon which he'd ever truly laid eyes.

"Well that's the last of it," Regina announces, slinging the burlap sack of meat over her shoulder. "The rest is for the bears. Shall we?"

The Huntsman nods. He stands, takes the heavy sack from her shoulders, unburdening her, and smiles. "Lead the way," he commands, returning that beautifully mischievous smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Since I have gotten quite a few requests from you lovely people to continue this fanfic, I've decided to do exactly that! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Watch underneath that cedar tree," Regina cautions with a slight roll of her eye, "Unless you'd like to spend the rest of your days in a dirt pit, I suggest you watch your step." Her silent companion raises his brows, shifts the weight of the sack on his shoulders, and follows attentively.

"Oh and heads up," the bandit adds, "Or you'll get a nice bump to the head." The Huntsman raises his eyes, warily spotting a large hanging log that dangles ominously from above in the treetops. "Just step over the rope and you'll be fine," Regina instructs.

"These traps, they're to protect your place?", the Huntsman inquires as he gingerly steps over the rope that runs horizontally between two trees.

"Isn't that what these kinds of traps are normally for?", Regina retorts, slinging her quiver from shoulder to shoulder.

"I guess what I meant was, why do you need them?"

Regina shrugs. "Just…because it's always good to feel extra safe at home," she replies as nonchalantly as possible. The woman continues on, avoiding the intense grey glances of her newfound follower from behind. A few more paces allow the Huntsman to mull over what little information he has been given. It's not like the man should have reason to care, it's just that no woman has ever intrigued him like so. So many questions run through his mind. Why does she live alone in the woods? Is she a loner like he? Why the traps? What is she protecting herself from? Is what she is guarding herself from the sole reason as to why her home lies deep within the confines of the forest?

"And here we are," Regina announces, woefully interrupting the scattered thoughts of the Huntsman. He looks from her to the peculiar structure that stands just directly behind her. It's a hollowed out fallen willow, well hidden and disguised simply as such. But when she lifts the vines that cover the entrance, the Huntsman is met with a rather rustic interior, clean, and tidy. Soft deerskin furs are scattered and draped all around, making the homey inside rather welcoming and cozy. A small fire burns in a small makeshift iron fire basket in one corner, and a small table and chair occupy the other.

"Just put the sack on there," Regina says, nodding towards the table. The Huntsman obeys, letting the burlap sack fall with a soft thud on the table. "Do what I'm not so sure you know how to do and make yourself comfortable."

The Huntsman remains standing, his head just barely fitting underneath the low ceiling of the hut. The look upon his face can easily be mistaken for a scowl. But truthfully, the poor hunter is terribly out of his element. But nevertheless, this doesn't seem to bother the bandit, as she shrugs and brushes past him, making her way towards the table with a butcher knife.

"So I take it that you aren't used to enclosed spaces," Regina remarks in attempts to start up some kind of conversation with her mystery guest.

"No," the Huntsman replies simply.

"So where do you sleep most nights?", Regina asks as she unloads each piece of cut meat, cutting the filets into smaller, more portable pieces as she goes.

The Huntsman shrugs. "Anywhere I find shelter," he answers, taking a seat on a wooden stool.

"Don't tell me you sleep outside without any roof over your head."

"No. I find an open cave."

"A cave?"

"A cave."

Regina snorts, shaking her head as she gazes up from the piece of flesh in front of her. "You're not worried about…predators?"

"Nothing of which to be worried."

"You're either very foolish or very lucky, my friend," Regina chuckles, shaking her head incredulously.

"My wolf takes care of me."

"Your wolf?"

"Yes."

"You mean, the one who raised you."

"No. But he's part of the pack."

"A special friend then."

"Yes. His eyes are of different colors. One is blood red, and the other is black as night. That's how I can tell."

"So you, what?", Regina questions as she brings the knife down upon the assaulted piece of meat, "You just keep him as a pet?"

"He's not a pet." The Huntsman is quick to correct in a firm and assertive voice. It halts Regina at task, causing her to gaze up at him, slightly taken aback by such a tone. "Oh?"

"He's family."

Regina nods a quiet apology. It's intriguing to her how one man can harbor such a deep connection to an animal so vicious, so wild as a wolf.

"Where is he now?", Regina asks after some silence. She gathers the pieces of newly cut deer meat and packs them tightly into sacks of deerskin.

"He'll find me," the Huntsman says, a ghost of a smile creeping across his features. It makes the woman smirk.

"I'm sure he will," she replies, tucking the meat away, save for two pieces to be cooked for dinner. "So," Regina sighs, picking up the chunks, "Hungry?"

* * *

The meal is plain and simple as usual. The twosome feast on the freshly hunted deer meat along with freshly picked berries and cool water drawn fresh from a spring a few yards north of the hideout. The Huntsman is quite surprised at the bandit's rather kind, spirited, and welcoming demeanor. Not bad for a woman who deemed herself to be less than likable at first. Also not to mention, he is quite surprised by the fact that he finds himself enjoying the company more than he'd initially thought. As for Regina, she's curious as always with this enigmatic stranger who now occupies her home at the moment. Not quite knowing how to act through it all, she finds herself chattering away for the most part. It's awkward. With the both of them having been quite satisfied with their previous lives of solitude, silence still remains ever so prominent at times. The Huntsman really isn't much of a talker unless it comes to the animals. Only then does he seem to have the motivation to string together a sentence made up of a bit more than just a couple words.

The night is still in its prime when the two decide to finally settle in, sitting quietly together amongst the scattered pelts and furs and warming their hands by the fire. Regina is the first one to move. Upon finding that her leather and fur is too hot for this night, she shuffles to stand from her seat to shrug off her first layer of clothing; her thick pelt vest with goats wool lining the collar along with a thick strip of leather attached to a hard iron buckle which serves as a belt. An off-white, thin sleeveless top is revealed as the thicker vestments shamelessly fall with a soft thud to the ground. Regina catches a glimpse out of the corner of her eye, of her companion who gazes quietly as she moves about. She chuckles softly, shaking her head as she grabs hold of her long messy braid and begins to undo it, combing through the knots and tangles as she goes. A soft shake of her head and long flowing locks of ebony swish back and forth, finally liberated from the leather tie that held them tame and controlled.

"What?", she teases with a soft laugh, "Never had a woman undress in front of you before?"

"No," the Huntsman answers, deadpan. Regina laughs again, deciding that this should most certainly be an interesting game to play.

"Never," she confirms, narrowing her eyes, "Not even once?" The Huntsman shakes his head. If the bandit didn't know any better, she'd say he looks quite sheepish.

"Are you celibate or something?", Regina asks with a slight roll of her eyes.

"No," the Huntsman answers again.

"Gay?"

"No."

Regina sighs in frustration. Most would think her interrogation as rude and intrusive. However the Huntsman can't help but find this entire conversation to be quite amusing. Of course he'd never show it. But even still, he can't quite stop the small quirk of the corner of his mouth. Much to his dismay however, this subtle gesture does not go unnoticed.

"So then what?", Regina presses, placing her hands on her hips for effect.

"Nothing," the Huntsman shrugs, "I've just never had the interest."

"Oh," Regina says as she spins on her heels to face her back towards him, "So you don't like what you're seeing." She crosses her arms over her chest and meticulously tugs her top up and over her shoulders. The whole length of her torso shimmies side to side, showing off her fine curves and impeccable skin. The only garment left on her top half is a thin bra, which she reaches behind and unclasps the link, allowing the cloth to fall to her feet as well.

And with that, Regina turns around slowly, shamelessly showing off her naked front to her guest. She watches as the Adam's apple bobs up and down in his throat as he swallows slowly. And there's that stirring once more. "Tell me you don't like what you see," Regina states lowly, stalking towards the Huntsman like a wolf to a kill.

The Huntsman's eyes widen. Never would he have thought the bandit to be the seductive type. She seemed to be too much of a tomboy at first. But nonetheless, it is evident as Regina proves herself to be so much more, especially as she comes to kneel before him. Stooping down, the view of her breasts are overwhelming; the valley dips so deliciously between two perfect swells. The palms of her hands are calculatedly placed on the tops of his thighs, fingers spread apart.

The Huntsman is never one to shy away; not from a fight, not from an apparent seductress. Only once has he ever enjoyed the latter, in the slightest bit possible. Now in this moment. Of course he has had a few encounters, mostly tavern wenches and prostitutes who attempted to have him succumb to their fanciful, lustful whims. It's never worked. Never. But now in this moment, there's just something about this woman here who's dark eyes directly stare into his; something beyond what a normal wench or whore would possess. This woman is no whore or slut. He can tell she has been cultured. From the way the bandit carries herself with the lift of her chin, to the way she had floated about the forest on the trek to her hideout, he can tell. But it is a trait of hers, once prominent long ago, now significantly buried amongst the ruff and tumble demeanor of girl fresh off the dirt streets of the harshest village in the Enchanted Forest. And he wonders more than ever now, exactly what had happened.

"Have you ever had sex?", Regina voice echoes in the Huntsman's mind, pulling him from his thoughts. She tilts her head from side to side, trying her best to read the expressionless look on the features of the man opposite her.

The Huntsman sighs. "No."

A smirk slowly spreads across Regina's lips. Her lust is just about to get the best of her when she suddenly pulls back from him as she remembers herself. The woman's quick movement startles the Huntsman, and his eyes widen. Strangely, he was hoping she'd progress further in this play. Again, this ever so small disappointment surprises him just as much as she does, as she reads that exact look etched across his features.

"We don't have to do this," Regina says, dropping her hands to her lap. And she means it when she says it. She will take a step back should she choose to. And that, is what makes her different.

The Huntsman slowly shakes his head. "No," he whispers quietly, "I want to." A blur of motion and he surges forward, his hand grabbing to cup the base of her head and pull her to him. She gasps softly, her eyes widening as his lips connect with hers. He takes to her like a wolf to its mate, raw and pure and beautiful. Soon enough, Regina's eyelids flutter closed, her body melting, as she gives herself fully to this beautiful, grey-eyed creature.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three for you all! Thank you so much for your kind comments! They all mean more than you think and I'm so grateful you enjoy my stories just as much as I enjoy writing them. A continued thank you to my bestie, thequeenregina, as she came up with the idea in the first place. I owe much to her. A side note, and a bit of a disclaimer, I have incorporated a few quotes directly from the show into my writing. So I'd like to give credit to the original writers of Once Upon a Time where it's due. Thanks again for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

The full moon sits low in the sky, the first signs of dawn beginning to sprout amongst the darkness of night, when the Huntsman begins to stir. Firstly it was the unbearable heat that came from lying amongst the furs and skins that served as a bed. But then it was the rustling of leaves, accompanied by a low growl. This is what rouses the Huntsman from his position. Slipping from his side of the makeshift bed, he glances at the naked woman beside him. Sleeping soundly on her stomach, the woman with whom he'd just spent the night lies peacefully; pink lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed from the warmth, eyelids fluttering as if she is dreaming. Her hands lay rested up beside her head; her right by the front of her face, and her left behind her head. Her body is angled towards his side. The Huntsman takes but a moment to gaze at her, to study her, before moving to slide on his underwear and leather trousers. Quietly, he makes his way out towards the small entrance of the hut. A soft yip greets the man as draws closer, pulling back the vines that shade the entrance to reveal a large timber wolf standing just outside. His silver fur shines under what little light is left from the fading moon. It stares quietly back at the Huntsman, its red and black eyes gleaming with intensity. Its tongue hangs out of the corner of his mouth as he pants quietly.

"You've found me," the Huntsman remarks, his eyes kind as he slowly approaches the wolf. The wolf responds with a lick of its chops and a slight bow of its head. It whimpers slightly, stepping towards the hunter and offering the top of its head. The Huntsman gazes down at the animal and scratches behind its ears once, twice, before slipping back into the hut to grab a piece of leftover meat.

"Don't worry," the man says, offering the piece to the animal, "You won't go hungry today." The wolf yaps its reply before devouring the piece of deer meat.

"Huntsman?", a soft voice calls from the hideout. The Huntsman frowns slightly, turning towards the sound to find Regina huddled under the entrance to the home. One hand holds back the vines while the other holds in place a thin piece of hide that wraps around her middle.

"Is this the wolf?", the bandit asks, letting go of the vines and starting towards the animal, hand still holding up the hide for modesty. Immediately the hair on the back of the wolf's neck bristles as a low growl resounds deep in its throat.

"No, it's okay," the Huntsman says to the wolf, placing a reassuring hand on its head, "She's a friend." A friend.

"He doesn't like me much does he?", Regina asks as she moves tentatively towards the animal, weary of the deathlike gaze that which the wolf gives.

"He just needs to warm up to you. He doesn't like strangers," the Huntsman states, glancing back at his animal friend.

"Well neither do you," Regina remarks, reaching a careful hand to pat the top of the wolf's head. Its soft fur bristles slightly under her touch. The Huntsman watches this interaction quietly and observes the various emotions that flit across the woman's features; curiosity, intrigue, wonder. Slowly, the wolf begins to relax slightly. His mouth opens again, tongue slipping out once more as he pants softly.

"See?", Regina whispers to the wolf, "I'm not the enemy. I'm nice. Others may beg to differ however." She glances at the Huntsman and smirks. And he knows that last statement was directed at him. However, in some degree or another, such a statement was meant to be taken jokingly. In fact, underneath that emotionless mask, there's a bit of amusement that comes as a surprise even to himself.

"He's beautiful," Regina compliments, gazing down in wonder at the wolf's features. Not even twenty-four hours ago would she have thought such an animal to be nothing but nourishment to hunt and kill. However now, she finds the wolf to be beautiful, majestic even. "There's just something so magical about him. I don't know what it is. Maybe it's in his eyes."

"Wolves are special creatures," the Huntsman states, "As are all animals, Regina. They're pure of heart. Not selfish and self-serving like…people." Regina frowns slightly, shaking her head as she turns to him.

"I never thought of them like that," Regina whispers, "Of animals having an almost divine-like quality to them."

"I know," the man replies, "That's because all people see them is for food, a tool to be taken advantage of, literally pieces of meat of which to butcher and use at their own disposal."

"Is this why you cry over your kills?"

"Yes. They are humble creatures, all of them. They die to serve us, to provide nourishment to sustain our self-indulgent lives. They die so that we may live, and carry on being the heartless people we are. There's something in their sacrifice which must be recognized and respected."

"You really think that people are that…evil?", Regina asks, gazing softly at the Huntsman incredulously.

"You don't?"

Regina sighs, turning away from the man and back towards the animal, stroking its fur softly. "I've spent my whole life running from one who is evil, from one who's sworn to kill me for what I've done."

"Oh."

"She says I ruined her life."

"Did you?", the Huntsman asks, furrowing his brow.

"Yes."

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything you need?", Regina asks. The bandit sits quietly in a chair at the table as she watches her companion pack a small burlap sack of essentials. The man shrugs on his fur cape and skins before slinging his bow and quiver of arrows over his back, attaching the small satchel to a loop on his belt.

"I'm fine, thank you," the Huntsman says, nodding. Regina returns the nod before breaking their gaze swiftly to stare down at her hands which lay clasped on her lap.

"Do you have to leave?", the bandit asks, breaking the silence between the two. Her eyes won't meet his gaze.

"I prefer to hunt alone," the Huntsman replies quietly, forcing himself to swallow the lump in his throat. A life of solitude is what he knows. It's what he likes best. It's who he is.

"Be careful," Regina says, gathering the courage to rise from her seat and show the Huntsman to the entrance of the hut where just outside, his wolf waits patiently. She watches as the Huntsman makes his way past her and out into the early morning light. The wolf rises from its prone position in the leaves to come and trot beside him as he begins to walk from the hideout.

Regina can't help but feel the hollowed out pit in her stomach as she stares at the back of the Huntsman as he starts away from her home, thick heavy cape swishing to and fro as he walks. But then suddenly he halts, turning over his shoulder to gaze behind at the woman who stands alone outside the entrance.

"What about you?", he asks.

"Me?", Regina asks, surprised at the sudden question. The Huntsman replies in a slight nod.

"I have a carriage to rob," Regina replies as nonchalantly as she can, "Hopefully I'll have enough money to leave this kingdom."

"Oh," the Huntsman responds. Somehow, he can't help the heavy, melancholy feeling that arises deep down in his chest, on top of already indescribable feelings which have arisen already. "Good luck," the man manages, trying his best not to show such emotions. He offers another slight nod before turning and heading once more away from Regina's hut.

Regina watches silently as the man and his wolf disappear into the throng of trees and bush. Sighing loudly, she turns back toward her hut and heads inside, keen on burying any emotions that might have arisen from such a departure which shouldn't have left such an impression.

And with that, the bandit sets her sights upon robbing a specific carriage that is scheduled to make its way just about a mile away from her secret little hideout.

* * *

The day carries on for the Huntsman. And although it seems as if it is a typical day, normal nonetheless, disregarding this morning, somehow the hunter can't help but feel as if it's more uneventful, boring, and dare he say, more lonely than the previous. Deep down inside, he is most certain it is because of his recent encounter with a certain Regina Mills; that mysterious woman of whom he has yet to discover the secrets behind a witty and sarcastic temperament. But it is a puzzle that which is left incomplete. Alas the man did walk away by his own choosing.

So the Huntsman goes about his business, his wolf by his side. He moves about the forest with the grace and skill of a true hunter. Five pounds of meat will buy him a few silver pieces if he is lucky, for this less than desirable task of killing and selling and killing again. But the marketplaces demand it. And the Huntsman needs the money. Yes of course the man may find himself a nice cave in which to stay for a few days. But it is impossible for a man to survive alone in the forest for too long. Hunting isn't so dependable. There have been many times when animals are scarce even in prime season. That's not to say that the Huntsman enjoys the human contact only when absolutely necessary. He despises people. Well…most people.

The sky is just beginning to darken as the Huntsman shoots a small doe. He kneels before the carcass, expressing his gratitude towards the animal, shedding a small tear, before skinning the animal. Slinging the satchel of fresh meat over his shoulder, he trudges through the forest towards a pair of flickering lights that blink against the darkness of the forest. As he approaches, a small tavern comes into view, tucked away amongst the trees in the heart of the forest. Deciding to stop for a much-needed drink despite his need to be alone, the Huntsman reluctantly places his bag down outside and makes his way into the tavern. Pushing past waitresses and a throng of long wooden tables with his wolf at his side, the man chooses a seat in the far corner of the place, hoping to be unnoticed. However, an outcast like himself goes seldom disregarded by the common folk, especially when there are certain things about him which can be most certainly be used as a means of target for ridicule and scorn.

"They're letting animals in here now?", one man scoffs aloud.

"This isn't the slaughterhouse," another man joins.

"Forget him. He might as well be one too. I heard he was raised by them," a third sneers.

"He does smell like them," the second man sniffs.

"Pathetic. I hear he cries over his kills," the third man scorns before making his way over to the Huntsman. "Tell me Huntsman, what kind of a man cries over an animal?"

"An honorable one," the Huntsman answers, repeating the same answer he had given Regina not long ago.

"You think you have honor? You are no better than any of us," the man taunts. The Huntsman's wolf, which has been calmly sitting at the Huntsman's feet, suddenly leaps up onto its paws, baring its fangs, snarling.

"You tell him to stop threatening me," the man says, jumping backward whilst drawing his knife, "Because do you know what I do to pets that threaten me? I hang them on my wall."

And with that, the Huntsman grabs his knife and surges forward from his feet to stab the man in the neck.

"He's not a pet," the hunter growls through gritted teeth, starting towards the first man, who advances to avenge his friend's death. But the Huntsman moves swiftly like the killer he is, grabbing the man by the arms and driving his body straight into a glass window. And still, a third man draws his knife and approaches. However, he immediately backs away quickly as the Huntsman picks up a broken shard from the window and aims the point. The bar is dead silent as the man sighs, dropping the shard of glass onto the table and stalking out of the tavern with his wolf without another word.

* * *

She watches him with interest through her magic mirror. She observes his skill with the utmost interest. She sees how gracefully he moves, skilled in his art of killing whether that be animals or humans. He will do. He most certainly will do.

"He's perfect," she drawls, lifting her chin, "Bring him to me." Immediately the guards which surround her bow simultaneously before marching out of the room in search of the man, destined to bring about and fulfill her ravenous thirst for revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for your lovely comments as usual! Perpetual thanks to my other half, aka thequeenregina! Enjoy and please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you all have to say! Thanks!**

* * *

The robbery goes off without a hitch. Regina, quite pleased with herself finds herself to be practically skipping back towards the hideout with a sack full of gold and jewels. It turns out that the carriage had belonged to a noble who was passing through the kingdom on some sort of diplomatic mission. Needless to say, the entire plan turned out to be quite the success; Regina having obtained more than enough money to buy her a quick and easy pass out of the kingdom, to be free from certain danger. Upon closing her eyes, the bandit can already imagine herself standing at the bow of a ship, the image of the Enchanted Forest melting into the background before slowly disappearing into the haze behind. She can already feel the wind brush against her cheeks, ruffling her long locks as the spray of salt sprinkles her olive skin; the scent of the ocean washing over her senses, calming and peaceful.

Regina chuckles in delight, pushing back the vines and entering her hut to prepare for her departure. Opening a large empty burlap satchel, she begins to load the space with her bare necessities- a couple of knives, extra clothing, her deerskins and furs which she has rolled up into little balls and stuffed into the sack. In about forty-five minutes, the bandit is ready to go, her little hideout having been completely cleared of trash and clutter; her essentials packed away neatly. Regina takes one last look around the hollowed out willow which had served as her home, her sanctuary, ever since she had escaped from the castle all those years ago. And now this fallen log is to return to being just that.

Regina sighs softly. Indeed she may miss her little home. However the prospect of moving on towards a newer, safer version of freedom is far too great, and surpasses any feelings of grief that may arise from parting from such a place. In taking that one moment of silence, Regina commits the empty image in front of her to memory. Perhaps yes, this place may hold a deeper meaning as the bandit quickly finds herself gazing at a particular part of the room, the part in which the makeshift bed was placed, one that is now rolled up tightly and packed neatly in her sack; the bed that which she'd shared with a man but only once during her stay in this sanctuary. Upon closing her eyes, she is suddenly taken back into the whirlwind of events that have taken place in that little corner of the hollowed out willow.

Sights, sounds, sensations flood her mind, filling her with a sense of strange nostalgia. She'd never felt like this before, experienced such emotions. And it both fascinates and terrifies her. Regina bites her lip hard, continuing to stare blankly into space. His impenetrable personality, so vast and fathomless like the sea overwhelms her mind. Only she had been able to see past the distant demeanor and find something deeper, something more meaningful and real, and true. Looks indeed can be deceiving. No one knows that better than Regina, especially when it comes to that of the Huntsman, whose persona extends far beyond, far deeper than just a mess of furs, steely grey eyes, and a rugged beard.

And oh how her body suddenly aches to be touched again by such perfection, by such outward beauty matching that of what laid within. The way his rough and calloused palms cruised her soft skin was just divine. The way his lips touched hers with such tenderness, so contrary to his rough and hardened exterior, makes her weak at the knees even at the thought. Oh how she craves his naked body pressed flush against hers, how she had loved watching the way such taut and toned muscles rippled with every movement underneath soft impeccable skin. Then there's that way he made her come, made her come as if she'd never come before. Sweet oblivion, incomparable pleasure beckons once more, calling her name softly, repeatedly, deep within the confines of her subconscious. To see him again. To at least tell him goodbye.

Regina sucks on her lower lip, suddenly overcome with the need to gaze once more into the profound grey eyes of that enigmatic hunter, to share a tender kiss just one last time, and to have him hold her in his arms in a tight embrace before they part forever in their separate ways. Yes. That is what she desires. So upon leaving her hut, sack slung over her shoulder with her bow and quiver of arrows, Regina sets out in search of the Huntsman.

* * *

It is just after dusk when the bandit stumbles across a certain tavern tucked deep into the heart of the wood. The Huntsman is still frustratingly nowhere to be found. So upon deciding on a quick drink whilst on her search, Regina enters, pushing her way past the throng of tavern wenches and drunken men.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing clothed like a man?", one of the men shouts, the same man who had fled the scene that night the Huntsman had launched his attack only just one night ago. Regina raises a brow.

"One who gets what she wants, when she wants," she replies coldly, staring the man straight in the eye.

The man laughs, throwing his head back and howling along with his companions. "You're a feisty one aren't you? I like a woman who's feisty."

"Forget her feistiness," another chimes in, "Just look at that ass."

"And those tits," another calls, "God what I'd just love to do to her." The men chuckle again once more as Regina's gaze hardens even further, her temper steadily rising.

"Are you quite finished yet?", she bites.

"Oh no love," the first man drawls, taking another swig of his whiskey before approaching the bandit. He reaches to her, taking her chin in his gloved hand. "We're just getting started."

Regina's eyes widen and her heartbeat quickens. But she is not afraid. How dare they treat her like this, as if she is a piece of meat? And it is in this moment when she realizes that perhaps the Huntsman wasn't so wrong after all.

The man grabs her arm, tugging her towards his companions. Regina growls, twisting this way and that, as another man latches onto her other arm. She thrashes about, her satchel dropping to the ground with a loud thud in the process. The bandit kicks her feet, swinging her lower half and connecting her foot right square in the crotch of the first drunken man. The man yells aloud as the pain lances through his body, crippling him to the ground. Thrusting the elbow of her now freed arm, Regina jabs the second man in the jaw before watching him stumble backwards with another pained groan. In a flash, she unsheathes her dagger and lifts it, poised to attack should anyone dare approach.

"Anyone else like to give it a go?", Regina barks, snarling, her eyes flashing dangerously dark. The remainders of the men grumble, shuffling in weary annoyance and frustration. However none make a move whatsoever.

"Now," Regina says, sheathing her dagger at her hip before stooping down to swing her satchel back over her shoulder and adjusting her vest, "Now that we've had our fun, I'd like you to help me."

"Help you with what?", one of the men spits.

"I'm looking for someone," Regina says as a matter-of-factly. She tilts her head to the side and purses her lips. "You don't suppose one of you fine young men know where a man called the Huntsman is…do you?"

"The Huntsman," the man's eyes widen, "The hell would a bitch like you want with a beast like him?"

"That is none of your concern," Regina snaps, unsheathing her dagger once more, "Now tell me, or you'll find this knife neatly lodged within your chest in a split second. Don't test me. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Okay, okay," the man says, raising his hands in defeat, "He's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Taken. Taken by Snow White, the Evil Queen."

Regina's eyes widen, and her heart lurches in her chest, for she knows all too well of the Queen's evil ways. "No," she whispers, hardened demeanor slipping, "When?"

"Just earlier this morning."

* * *

The Huntsman trudges heavy-footed through the never-ending halls of the Dark Castle. He has given up resistance. What's the point to it anyway? No one surpasses the Queen's guard. No one. The cold air hits him like a slap in the face. The eerie echoing of his own footsteps, accompanied by those of the guard who walks with him, bounce off the stone walls, resounding throughout the cavernous corridors. Darkness lurks everywhere. It's present in the gothic, evil looking structure and style of this immense residence. From slick metallic designs to pointed stone sculptures, the overbearing shadows of coldness and death lurk around every corner.

The Huntsman is led into the grand hall and instructed to wait for her presence. Upon gazing upward, he views the tall steepled ceiling that makes the room seem far larger and overwhelming than it is. Such vastness seems to swallow him whole, placing a sort of uneasiness in his chest that he can't quite fathom.

Suddenly the door slams open all by itself and in she walks, the evil Snow White. Dressed in a flowing black gown accented with sparkling diamonds and a raised jeweled collar, the Queen floats through the doors with the grace of royalty and sophistication. Yet her personality is anything but noble. Her name most certainly does not match her wicked ways.

"My dear Huntsman," Snow White greets in a sickly sweet voice as she opens her arms to him, "I've been expecting you." Her nose scrunches and her lip curls in a hideous smile that sends shivers down the Huntsman's spine. But he remains silent, staring emotionlessly into the darkness of her eyes.

"I've been waiting for this day to come," the Queen continues, stalking towards the Huntsman like a predator to prey. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"Why am I here?", the Huntsman asks lowly, glaring at her from underneath furrowed brows.

"Cutting right to the chase aren't we?", Snow White drawls, walking slow circles around the man. "I need you to do something for me."

"Why would I do anything for you?"

"Because I can offer you anything your heart's desire," the Queen replies, "Just name your price."

"I will not fall victim to your tricks."

"Do I look like I'm tricking you, Huntsman?" Snow White smirks devilishly, stopping her circle right before him. "All I ask is that you do this one small favor for me, and in return, I will give you anything you desire."

"I don't need anything."

"Everyone needs something, Huntsman. There must be something you want." The Huntsman growls inwardly. Who's she to think he will so willingly submit and agree to her twisted ways all based off lies and empty promises? He's no fool.

"What is it you want from me?", the Huntsman demands after a heated pause of silence, frustration welling up deep inside his chest.

"I'd like you to kill someone for me. You can do that, can't you?", is the reply. For some odd reason, this doesn't surprise the Huntsman in the least.

"You have an army at your disposal, why do you need me?"

"The person I wish dead is one who is beloved by all the kingdom. I need someone who won't be blinded by that, someone without compassion…someone without a heart."

"And you think that's me."

"I'd expect nothing less from a man who was raised by wolves, alone and isolated. Your heart is made of stone, Huntsman. I can feel it. And that is exactly what I need. I need someone who will have no qualms in carving a heart out and bringing it back for me to display as the centerpiece in my trophy room."

The Huntsman narrows his eyes. Indeed he is a heartless man, with little understanding and respect of people and anything related. He has seen his world as nothing but black and white; the black being corrupted humanity and the white being the pureness of the animals. However quite recently, such a line began to blur the moment he'd met a certain woman; a woman who had aroused so many emotions, emotions he never knew he had, that previously laid buried deep within, never to have light shed upon until that one moment her lips touched his. And in that instant, the Huntsman began to feel as if he'd never felt before; a burst of color of emotion to flood his monochrome world. How is it that she and only she can make him realize that humanity isn't all corrupt? How can a man suddenly change so quickly? How can one woman inspire such a powerful and profound effect on a man like himself? How is it possible?

These are the questions that haunt the Huntsman's mind all of a sudden as he takes a look at himself internally for the first time in this very moment. Deep down it frightens him, makes him feel weak and vulnerable like the infant he was when his parents threw him to the wolves. And so in his fear, he hardens his heart once more and turns a blind eye.

"Outlaw the hunting of wolves," the Huntsman states lowly after another silence, "They are to be left alone, and to be protected."

"Now we're talking," Snow White declares, her evil smile widening larger than ever, "Consider it done, Huntsman."

The Huntsman nods slowly. "So who do you want me to kill?"

* * *

 **Hope you like it so far! Stay tuned because Chapter Five is already written and so, so close to being ready to go! Will be updating very, very soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moving fast and efficient through this story. I give credit where it is due as mentioned in my last notes :) Thank you all for reading, enjoy, and please leave a review. I love reading them!**

* * *

His mind is reeling. At the mentioning of the victim's name, of her name, his heart is constricting in his chest. Everything finally comes together. It finally makes sense. His questions about why her home was heavily guarded with traps, from whom she was protecting herself, why she lived alone in the woods, and more, are suddenly answered. And here he is, the Huntsman, tasked with the very act in which to bring about the end of this woman.

His glare hardens. But underneath it all, one can see the very terror that which his eyes hold. The woman he'd given himself to that one night is now to become his prey, to be hunted and killed. Can he really betray the woman whose trust he'd gained just three days ago? Can he really kill the one person, the one woman, to whom he'd ever experienced such a profound connection; one who'd opened his eyes to even the slightest possibility of feeling something?

"Do you hear me, Huntsman?" The voice of the Evil Queen slices through his thoughts.

The Huntsman shakes his head. "Why?", he must ask, "She's your own stepdaughter. What did she do to you?"

"It is none of your concern Huntsman," Snow White hisses.

"If I am to kill this girl then it should certainly be my concern," he bravely retorts. The Queen turns to him, gazing into his eyes in wonder at such audacity.

"I shared a secret with her if you must know," she relents, looking away from the man, "And she couldn't keep it. She betrayed me. And that betrayal costed me everything I had." Snow White closes her eyes for one moment and grimaces as if the memory suddenly becomes something physically painful. But then upon remembering herself, she composes her demeanor and turns back to the Huntsman; her eyes filled with malicious intent once more. "So you are to return to me with her heart in this satchel. I expect nothing less from you. And should you fail me, dire consequences will occur. Do you understand?"

"Yes…," the Huntsman replies, taking the satchel from the hands of the Queen with a lump in his throat, "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Regina rushes towards the direction of the Dark Castle. Her feet fly across the forest floor, leaping over small bushes and brush, darting amongst the endless throng of trees. Her heart beats rapidly. Both her mind and her vision are a blur. Everything else is unfocused and hazy, as the only clear target is the castle in which the Huntsman was taken. Even Regina herself is not quite sure exactly why she's so quick to pursue. She doesn't understand yet. But she knows but one thing. The Huntsman is sure to suffer a fate worse than death should he stay where he is now.

The roads are too risky. Guards are everywhere. So Regina must take the path less traveled. Small twigs and branches, leaves and brush, slap her cheeks as she pushes through heavy terrain towards the castle. Regina groans in frustration as a bush of thorns catches the pant legs of her trousers, shredding the fabric. She glances downward to try and disentangle herself from the mess. After a moment of doing so, she surges forward, not watching clearly where she is headed. Suddenly her forehead slams into a thick low-hanging tree branch and Regina's body crumples to the ground.

* * *

The first thing she notices is the sting, that hot and cold pulsing through her entire head. And her eyes fly open as a hiss escapes her lips.

"Oww!", Regina whines, opening her eyes to see an unfamiliar face staring worriedly over her. She's a young girl, just about the same age as Regina. Long wavy half braided locks, chocolate eyes, and a thick red hooded cape are her trademarks. She gazes down at Regina warmly, her thin pale lips pursed with intrigue.

"Shh," the girl soothes, "You really roughed yourself up." She continues to dab at the resulting wound on Regina's forehead with a clean damp cloth. Regina hisses once more, scrunching her nose.

"Who are you?", she asks, lifting her head to press her fingers to her temples to try and soothe the oncoming headache; suddenly feeling terribly groggy.

"They call me Red," the girl answers with a welcoming smile, "Regina."

"So, you know who I am?", Regina questions.

"Your reputation as bandit precedes you," Red answers.

Regina rolls her eyes, allowing her head to fall back onto the mattress. Overwhelmed and exhausted, she closes her eyes once more, sighing deeply. "Oh goody…"

"Well, you chose the perfect place to pass out, Regina," Red declares, ignoring her guest's indignant tone, and pushing herself to stand from Regina's bedside. But upon seeing that the bandit has already fallen back asleep, she smirks softly before whispering, "I'll let you sleep."

It takes another hour before Regina fully comes to. Upon sitting up slowly, she scans her new surroundings for the first time. It's a small cottage, with perhaps only two rooms. However it's a rather cozy little place. There are all the ordinary essentials a typical peasant cabin in the Enchanted Forest would need such as a fireplace, a little wood stove, a wooden table and some chairs, and a few makeshift cots of straw and fur pelts.

"How are you feeling?", Red asks, emerging from the other room with a clean towel.

"Better," Regina replies, touching a finger or two to the gash on her forehead. At least it has stopped bleeding.

"So what happened?", Red questions, sitting on the cot beside her guest to tend to the wound, "From the looks of it, you were really on the run. I have your sack, by the way. It's by the door."

"I was," Regina admits with a soft sigh, "And thank you."

The other brunette nods. "On the run from something, or to something?"

"To something."

"Oh. May I ask to where?"

"A—um—a very good friend of mine was captured by the Evil Queen..."

Red's eyes widen. "Oh," she breathes, "Regina I'm sorry. Why?"

"I don't know," Regina replies, shaking her head, "He just…disappeared."

"He?"

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. He just calls himself the Huntsman."

Instantly, Red's eyes widen with recognition and she nods. "Oh I know him," she whispers.

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm a werewolf, sort of a secret of mine. I found that out rather recently under unfortunate circumstances. But anyway, yes I know him. The pack of wolves I've originated from raised him from the time he was but an infant."

Regina stares at Red in disbelief. "You can't be serious," she breathes incredulously.

"No I'm quite serious. Ask Granny."

As if on cue, the older woman appears. In her late sixties, she is still rather lively for her age. Hospitable and gentle, she looks after her granddaughter with great care like any good, protective grandmother. However, the woman is also firm and strict as she is kind and generous should she ever need to be. Her patience is certainly not one to be tested.

"Ask Granny about what?", the older woman mimics.

"The Huntsman," Red informs, "Apparently he's been taken by the Evil Queen."

Granny's eyes widen. "Well bless his soul," she breathes, tossing her crossbow down onto the table with a thunk. "What does the Queen want with him?"

"I don't know," Regina repeats.

"He's never committed any act against her," Red says, "Not that I know of."

"Indeed," Granny adds, "He was always so isolated and indifferent, the poor boy."

Regina shakes her head. "Well I need to find him as soon as possible," she says, "God knows what tricks Snow White has up her sleeve."

"Let us help you," Red offers, "I can sniff him out, help you take down the guards, anything."

"No. No, this is something I need to do alone."

"Regina," Red says gently, placing a hand on the bandit's shoulder, "I've seen the 'wanted' posters everywhere; in every village, on every tree post, around every corner. The Queen wants you dead. You won't be able to face her guards alone. You'll practically be walking into a trap."

"Then so be it. I need to get him back." Regina blinks in surprise at the words that tumble from her lips. Again, there's that determination. So much effort for a man she'd met just a few days ago. But then again, he was no ordinary man.

Red nods, not quite catching the slightly bewildered look on her newfound friend's face. "We're going with you, Regina. Like it or not. He's our friend too."

Regina sighs. "But I work alone."

"Well then you'll have to get used to working with two more people."

Regina snorts, a smirk turning up the corners of her mouth. "All right. Fine."

* * *

"So what do you suggest is the best plan?", Regina huffs impatiently, as the threesome trudge through the forest later that evening, en route to the Queen's castle.

"We create a divergence," Granny answers, "I'll take the left side of the castle gates and you and Red take the right."

"Right," Red says, "And also when the time is right, I'll throw my hood off and change. That will be able to create a good enough distraction to allow you to sneak over the castle walls. But you've only got one shot."

Regina nods firmly. "I can do it."

"We just need the moon to rise and we can begin," Red states.

"How long do we have?"

"Two hours."

Granny nods in agreement. "I will collect some wood for a fire whilst we wait. We'll be safe here for now," she announces before heading off deeper into the woods. Regina sighs softly, plopping down on an empty log. Gazing down at her gloved hands, which rest on her lap, her thoughts once more wander to the one man who has been the center of her thoughts recently. Why? Why, why why? She squeezes her eyes shut.

"Thinking about him, aren't you?", Red asks gently, coming to sit next to her. Regina nods silently, keeping her eyes shut. "Care to share?"

Regina shakes her head. "It's—I just—I met him three days ago. I hardly know anything about him other than the fact that he was raised by wolves. And yet here I am, fighting for him, putting my life on the line to save him."

"Maybe there's a deeper connection than you realize," Red offers, "No one knows why things like this happen, why certain people evoke certain types of emotions. I know I'm not the expert on these types of things. But think about it. Why else wouldn't you feel like this? This man really must mean a lot to you, more than you may be willing to let on."

Regina sighs. "Never in my life had I believed I'd ever find someone, you know. I always believed that my happy ending isn't a man."

"It's not," Red says softly, "But it can be a part of it." She smiles gently at Regina. "I think you love him."

Regina's eyes widen as she shakes her head vigorously; heart rate increasing ever so slightly. Because like he, even she has her own doubts about such foreign feelings. "I just met him three days ago! Did you not hear that?"

"Of course I did, but I think true love is something almost immediate. Don't you? You know, love at first sight, that sort of thing."

"Great optimistic views you have for a werewolf."

"Perhaps, but just consider it. How did you two meet?"

Regina laughs slightly. "We were arguing over morals concerning a carcass of a dead deer." She smiles fondly at the memory. "And then I guess from there, I always felt some kind of connection, an electric pull if you will. I took him to my home, shared dinner with him. He told me some of his past. I shared with him as much as I could. It was as if we were trying to figure each other out, figure out each others' secrets. One thing just led to another and we grew to have this understanding despite, perhaps, our different views that maybe didn't even turn out to be so different after all."

Regina glances over at the brunette opposite her who stares at her with a widened smile across her lips. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You love him, Regina," she whispers, "I really think you do. And deep down, I think you know I'm right. Just why else would you be going through this trouble? I know you've been fighting your whole life to try and escape from Snow White. And here you are, ready to enter back into that castle, for him."

Regina heaves a deep sigh. But deep down in her heart of hearts, she knows her newfound friend is correct. Regina closes her eyes, envisioning the Huntsman once more, his perfectly rugged image shining so clearly, imprinted within the depths of her mind. Yes, she does love him.

Suddenly, the howl of a wolf shoots the bandit out of her thoughts and back to the present. Her head jerks toward the sound to find that same silver timber wolf trotting towards the pair, it's distinct eyes shining brightly.

"It's him," Regina breathes, rushing to stand, "It's his wolf."

* * *

 **So in this case, Ruby acts a bit of like a Tinker Bell in this lovely little love story. Oh so many ways this plot could go... Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is why this fanfic is rated M. Credit as always to those I've mentioned previously. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The wolf gives a soft yip as it trots forward; its paws softly padding across the leafy carpet of the forest floor. Regina approaches the animal boldly and the wolf, upon recognition, scampers up to her and offers its nose for her to pat. The bandit can't help the soft smile that spreads her lips as she lightly touches the tip of the wolf's nose; the wolf nuzzling her hand gently, and giving it a few playful bites.

"What is it, huh?", Regina whispers to the animal, gazing into its eyes, "Are you here to help us?" And suddenly, as if the wolf understands exactly what she is saying, it latches onto the fingers of her right hand and tugs softly.

"Ouch!", Regina exclaims, attempting to pull her hand back, "Let go!" But the wolf persists, keeping a firm hold on her between its teeth.

"I think he wants you to follow him," Red suggests, having observed the entire encounter silently from behind the bandit. Regina furrows her brows, taking more of a notice of how the wolf is deliberately pulling her hand askew to the left. With a sigh, she pushes herself from her crouched position and stands. And the wolf, upon reading her body language sends a bark of approval before taking off into the exact direction in which he'd pulled the bandit's hand. It walks a few steps before stopping and turning its head towards Regina's direction to make certain that she is following.

"Let me come with you," Red says, "It may not be safe."

Regina shakes her head however and gestures back towards the campfire. "No, Red," she counters, "You should stay behind and watch the campsite. It's all right. I trust this wolf. I'll be fine."

So it is with Red's solemn nod, Regina shifts her quiver of arrows from one shoulder to the other, adjusts her bow that hangs across her chest, and starts after the wolf. She has to run to keep up with the animal. Eyes trained on its path, Regina weaves in and out of trees, focused yet confused as to where exactly this wolf is leading her. Yet, the animal seems to have a pretty clear sense of direction. It's been a good five minutes of batting away tree branches and overgrown vegetation whilst chasing after this wolf, before Regina skids to a stop behind the wolf that has stopped abruptly in its tracks. Breathing heavily, she watches perplexed as the animal lifts its nose to the sky before releasing a short howl. It is then that the wolf suddenly disappears into the darkness of the trees once more, so fast that Regina doesn't have time to react and follow.

"Wait!", Regina calls, taking a few steps in the direction of where the animal has gone. She glances around her with wide eyes; body turning this way and that as she surveys the emptiness around her; the darkness that seems to creep in upon her from out and around each tree. It's silent. "Shit," she curses frustratedly, kicking at the dirt before turning and heading back towards camp. The bandit is left thoroughly irritated as the wolf had seemingly led her on a wild goose chase.

However all emotions change in a split second as suddenly an arm reaches around her head from behind and a gloved hand covers her mouth. Regina is pulled flush against a hard body; her eyes flying open as she struggles forward. But another hand presses to her middle, keeping her body up against whoever her attacker is.

"Don't make a sound," a voice growls lowly in a half whisper, in that all too familiar obscure accent, making the blood run cold and freeze in the bandit's veins. Slowly, the grip on Regina begins to loosen and she pushes herself away from the man, chest heaving. Her eyes widen as she takes in those undeniably familiar curly locks, rugged beard, and grey gaze.

"Huntsman," she breathes in shock, still unable to fully believe the sight before her. And suddenly she feels as if she wants nothing more than to rush toward and wrap her arms around him in a passionate embrace. But Regina restrains herself, taking an unsteady step forward instead. "What—how did you—how did you get out?", she stammers.

"That is of no matter," the Huntsman says, shaking his head, "We need to get out of here." Regina furrows her brow however as her eyes scrutinize the man's form in what moonlight shines through the treetops of the forest.

Indeed his appearance is different. Gone are the deerskins and fur pelts that laid draping across his shoulders in a magnificent cape. Gone are the heavy leather garments that laid underneath, and the heavy boots that of the hunter. Instead, the man stands clothed in all black. A form-fitted, long-sleeved leather jacket with a slightly raised collar replaces his previous attire, accompanied by slick black trousers and a black leather satchel that is slung across his body by a thick strap. Attached on his belt hangs but one dagger in its sheath.

"What happened to your furs?", Regina questions wildly, her eyes bulging, "Why are you dressed like that, like you work for her?"

Why else would the man return from the castle not dressed in the rags of a prisoner or in his own garb, but in the garb similar to those of the Queen's henchmen?

"Regina," the Huntsman says calmly as he steps forward, "You needn't worry about it. It's nothing but a farce."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. It's not what you believe it to be. I promise."

Regina sighs, shaking her head incredulously. She's not so sure what to believe. Her mind is reeling, overwhelmed by emotion after emotion that clouds her senses.

"I…I don't know what to say," she breathes, standing at a loss for words. She's not so sure what to think of this. The bandit shakes her head once more.

"Then say no more," the Huntsman responds gently, walking up to her to place both his hands upon her shoulders.

Regina closes her eyes, breathing hard outwardly through her nose. When she opens her eyes, all she can focus on at this one moment is his intense gaze; those grey eyes boring into her own, searing her to the core.

"I thought I lost you," she whispers, body almost trembling. She is still so unsure of admitting her true feelings.

"But you didn't," the Huntsman answers.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me."

"She didn't do anything to you?"

"No."

"Then what did she want?!", Regina explodes, frustration rising.

"Regina, that doesn't matter," the Huntsman persists, "Please, just let it go."

"I should, but I can't. It does matter."

"No it doesn't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to do it."

"Not going to do what?"

"If I'm not going to do it, then why does it matter that I must say it?"

Regina rolls her eyes as she groans aloud. "You're so infuriating!"

"So are you!", the Huntsman retorts with a ghost of a smirk flying on his lips. Regina snorts, shaking her head vigorously before taking a bold step forward. Grabbing the back of the Huntsman's neck, she pulls him to her, slamming her lips against his in a heated and passionate kiss. The Huntsman is taken aback by this audacious gesture. But soon he finds himself melting into her touch as he lets his arms wrap around her body, finger splayed against her back as he holds her flush to himself.

"Don't leave me again," Regina growls upon pulling back to look into his eyes.

"I'll try not to," the Huntsman answers.

"You better."

"I will."

* * *

It takes quite some explanation, some bending of the facts, some avoidances of the truth, before the Huntsman is able to worm his way away from the incessant inquiries of Red and Granny. Upon grabbing Regina's hand, he tugs her into the back room of the cottage.

Regina looks on with wide eyes as he shuts the door, bolting it closed. A small smirk appears on her lips as the Huntsman turns and returns her gaze. The man is unsure of what to do next, whether she wants it as much as he does in this very moment.

But the bandit is already stalking towards the hunter as he remains passive by the door. She locks his gaze, holding it steady as she moves forward, her steps deliberate and controlled. She walks up to the man so that her lips come just inches away from his. Upon lifting a hand, Regina presses her palm to the hard leather of the Huntsman's jacket, fingers splayed, right over his heart.

"Hands on me, Huntsman," she whispers.

And so he does. Her words reverberate through his entire system; feeding his libido, awakening it, powering it, and letting it loose. So like the carnal animal he is, the hunter surges forward, lips tightly locking with those of his irresistible prey. She tastes delectable, the faint flavor of apples rubbing off on his lips and tongue as he explores her mouth. His hands move to cup her face before traveling down the column of her neck, over her breasts and down the sides of her body, before they come to grip at her rear.

They kiss passionately; the man starting forward until helplessly, Regina falls backwards onto the cot. She gazes up at the Huntsman as he climbs over her to devour her lips once more. His body presses flush against her, his arousal digging hard into her lower stomach. Gasping softly, Regina allows her eyes to flutter closed, and for the touch of his lips to take her away, as they trail wet kisses down the side of her neck; biting and sucking all the way. The Huntsman stops right between the two swells of her breasts. His tongue then slips past his lips to slide into the valley between; the sweet and salty taste of her skin awakening his tastebuds.

In a flash, Regina's top garment flops open as the Huntsman rips through its seams to reveal a thin bra, of which he makes quick work as well. He pauses to study the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes heavily, the way her stomach lays flat against her spine, the display of her finely toned abdominal muscles. One minute of observation passes before his lips are upon her once more, devouring her navel; tongue swirling in and around the soft dip in her stomach. Regina moans aloud, arching her lower back into his touch.

"Lower, Huntsman," she breathes, gasping for air. And he obliges, unhooking her trousers and pushing them off her hips and down her legs along with her underwear. The garment falls with a heavy thud to the ground. The Huntsman rises again, lips meeting hers in a soft kiss all the while his hand slips down, thumb sweeping her clit. Regina gasps, biting her lip as she arches again. He rubs her to the rhythm of her breaths, bringing her higher and higher towards ecstasy. Regina squeezes her eyes shut. She can see the stars already. Pleasure pulses through her body, coursing through her veins, overwhelming her senses, and taking her far away from this place. In is within seconds until she is coming hard down upon the Huntsman's fingers; everything shattering around her as her mind-blowing orgasm shudders her body. Sparks fly and the stars align. It is in this sweet bliss where she finally realizes that this is where she wants to be for the rest of her life. Right here. With him. Forever.

The Huntsman groans softly, helping the bandit through her climax as she comes tumbling down from the high. He licks tenderly at his fingers, tasting the strong warm and salty flavor of her cum. It is thereafter where he recomposes and brings himself up to hover over her as he unhooks his own trousers. Regina watches through dazed eyes as his erection springs free. Upon grabbing his length, he positions himself and enters swiftly with a loud groan. It is there where the man finds home. After allowing the bandit to acclimate to his size, he begins to move, thrusting his hips forward in a steady rhythm. Their hips rock in unison, their heaving breaths simultaneous. Underneath, the cot squeaks lightly from the pressure. But it is a noise that only further heats the scene.

As the pace quickens, the two are pushed closer and closer towards the precipice before they are both tumbling over the edge. The Huntsman gives a loud moan as he comes hard into her, pouring his emotion and his seed, filling her to the brim. Regina gasps as the warmth spreads through her body. She reaches up, cupping the face of her Huntsman and presses her lips to his once more.

"I love you," she whispers softly, unable to hold herself back any longer. She watches with wary eyes as various emotions flit across the features of the man above her. First it is fear and uncertainty. She can see the struggle deep within his grey eyes, the struggle that she herself has battled countless times these past three days.

"I love you too," the Huntsman murmurs finally after a moment of silence. His words are almost incoherent, but nevertheless stated. A soft smile splits Regina's lips, one that is gentle and reassuring.

The Huntsman shyly returns her smile, his eyes kind as he gazes down at her with the look of adoration radiant across his features. However underneath, his heartbeat quickens. Inside he is screaming, terribly conflicted. Surely he has most certainly made up his mind not to kill this woman, the woman he loves. But how can he escape the inevitable fate planned out for him when the Queen discovers that he has failed her? How can he keep Regina safe as Snow White lurks closer than ever before? How can he keep the bandit he loves innocent of the truth?

"Are you all right?", Regina asks worriedly, stroking his cheek softly. The Huntsman blinks, pulling himself from his thoughts back to the woman before him. It takes him a moment to realize that his demeanor had slipped.

"Yes," the Huntsman replies with a soft nod as he mirrors her action, cupping her cheek. "Right here, I am."

Regina's smile widens. "Here," she repeats.

"Home," he murmurs, bending forward to rest his forehead against hers.

"Home," Regina echoes, "My home…"

She closes her eyes. This is where, with whom, she belongs. He is her home just as she is his. Two wanderers finally find their true sanctuary within each other through the most unlikely of circumstances. Through each other, they find their lasting security, their hope, their home.

"Graham," Regina whispers, eyes fluttering open to meet the confused gaze of the Huntsman. He shakes his head, not quite understanding.

"It suits you," Regina continues, "It means…'home'."

The Huntsman's lips immediately part in another loving smile. With an endearing shake of his head, he ducks down once more to capture her lips. "Oh Regina," he breathes.

* * *

 **We've finally reached the point where "hands off" most definitely turns into "hands on". And yes I did my research. The name Graham originates from Old English, meaning, "dwelling", "manor", "homestead", or "home". ;) More to come, stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A bit angsty, but what's a story without some, right? Nevertheless, enjoy and comment your thoughts!**

* * *

The forest is quiet. Not a sound echoes through the trees, but the soft treading of his boots as he makes his way swiftly through the wood. His breath is silent as he trudges on; eyes keen on the landscape before him, scrutinizing tree and brush until he finds that one thing for which he is looking. It is a small stag, a yearling perhaps. Yet, he will do. He will do nicely. As the hunter approaches, the animal grazes delicately on a patch of flowers amidst a clearing in the forest, unaware of the man that stalks forward like the silently stealthy predator he is.

The Huntsman reaches within yards of the young stag before reaching behind himself to grab at an arrow from his quiver and draw it back on his bow. Breathing steadily in through his nose and out through his mouth, he takes his aim. The arrow flies through the air, whizzing through space until it hits the target, burying itself deep inside the flank of that poor stag. Immediately it falls with a soft cry of pain. It takes just seconds for the Huntsman to gather what he needs; using his dagger to cut away the flesh and muscle to pull out that one vital organ and slip into the special black leather satchel.

The rest of the meat he cuts from the carcass and shoves into a separate burlap sack before making the short journey back to the cottage. There, he is greeted by Regina who is already awake and helping Red bake fresh loaves of bread for tonight's meal.

"Good morning," Regina calls from the oven whilst Granny and Red exchange knowing glances. The Huntsman nods his head and smiles shyly before setting the burlap sack down on the table to reveal fresh cuts of deer meat.

"Perfect!", Red exclaims, clapping her hands together as she approaches the table, "We were just running out of stock. Thank you."

"No need," the Huntsman replies with a dutiful nod of his head. He grabs a smaller piece, tossing it underneath the table to where his wolf friend stretches lazily.

"We are going to finally have such a well-balanced dinner," Regina remarks, heaving a sigh of relief, "I am so sick and tired of dirty mushrooms, wrinkled berries, meat, meat, and more meat. Look—" She shows the Huntsman various greens and vegetables that she and Red had gathered earlier that morning. "—finally freshly harvested from the garden!"

The Huntsman laughs softly, nodding his head in amusement at the bandit's childlike excitement. "How about that," he remarks, playing along with her mood. However his smile doesn't quite touch his eyes. The man is far from thrilled, for underneath it all lies his ever-present predicament.

"Are you all right?", Regina asks with a slight frown, "You seem troubled."

"I'm fine," the Huntsman answers, "I'm just…tired."

"Tired from what?", the bandit teases, leaning forward towards him to whisper, "Last night?" Her smirk widens as she wiggles her eyebrows playfully. The man can't help but snort a small chuckle, all the while ducking his head whilst smiling another one of his shy smiles.

"Regina-", he begins.

"What?"

"…They're looking," he mumbles, eager to draw attention away from the true reason of his mood. Regina raises a brow and turns to catch both Red and Granny standing awkwardly at opposite sides of the room. Both were just staring agape at the couple before they suddenly jump to action, upon meeting the eyes of the bandit, and move to finish whatever tasks they have started prior to this short, yet amusing encounter.

Regina rolls her eyes before turning back towards the Huntsman who still remains rather quiet. "But seriously, are you okay?", she questions once more.

The Huntsman nods. "Yes," he confirms firmly, "You needn't worry so much about me." In all honestly, she should worry about herself. But then again, that worry now lies within his own hands. Regina sighs audibly before tending to the bread once more, taking the loaves out and setting them on the wooden counters to cool. The entire cottage is filled with the aroma of freshly made bread. It gives the place a warm and homey feeling.

"So Regina, what are your plans, now that the Huntsman is safe?", Red wonders, voice breaking the silence. She smirks, glancing back and forth between the hunter and bandit; again a smirk that is all-knowing and devious.

"Wait, what do you mean?", Regina asks.

"Well I've found a satchel filled to the brim of gold in your sack," Red replies, somewhat sheepishly.

Regina raises a brow. "So you've been going through my things?"

"Not exactly. The sack had tipped over and the bag had fallen out." Regina rolls her eyes, but the other brunette chooses to ignore the look. "Anyway, I heard the rumors that you were searching for a passage out of the kingdom."

Regina laughs nervously, glancing at the Huntsman. "Yes they are true," she sighs, "I robbed a carriage earlier and scored big. I believe I do have enough, more than enough, now to board a ship."

"Finally," Red says, smiling as she comes to rest a hand on her friend's shoulder. "After all these years, you can finally escape and live happily ever after."

"Yes, best of luck to you," Granny chimes, nodding her head in approval. Regina smiles politely at the two before glancing once more at the Huntsman who remains silent.

The man is torn. Of course he is deeply saddened to see the one he loves leave so soon. Yet, the other part of him is relieved, in fact, that Regina has a means of escaping the Evil Queen. This could quite possibly be the solution to his predicament. And even if he must pay the price of treason against the Queen, Regina will not be involved should she escape as planned.

"Congratulations," the Huntsman says quietly with one firm nod. Regina forces a smile as both share the same look, the same emotion in each other's eyes. It's a bittersweet conflict of emotions, one with which both will deeply struggle.

* * *

"I want you to come with me," Regina states gently as the pair hike leisurely through the forest. It's late afternoon. The sun is already set low in the sky; pale blue turning to soft oranges and reds.

"I can't," the Huntsman says as he walks alongside the bandit. He doesn't meet her eyes. Instead, he stares straight ahead to the path in front.

"Why not?"

"Because I belong here," the Huntsman answers, shaking his head, "This forest is my home. And my wolf, my friend…I can't leave him."

Regina heaves a large sigh. "You can bring your wolf with you."

"Regina, no…I can't. I'm sorry." Should the Queen find out that he escapes with the bandit, there's no telling what she could do to them both. It just calls for even more harm to come Regina's way, harm that the Huntsman would rather stay and take the punishment than to watch it be inflicted upon the one he loves, who could so easily escape.

Regina shakes her head, stopping to come and stand in front of the man. "But what about last night?", she asks, "What we said? You said you wouldn't leave me again. You are my home, just as I am yours. That's what we promised each other. Right?"

"Regina…", the Huntsman sighs, gazing downward, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Please don't," she whispers.

"Regina…"

"Why?", Regina explodes, throwing her hands in the air, "Why are you playing me like this? Why are you leading me on?"

"I'm not leading you on."

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not, Regina. Please, you need to trust me."

"I'm trusting that you will tell me the truth," Regina retorts, "You're hiding something. What is it? Do you not trust me?"

"Regina stop-"

"What are you afraid of?!"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Then why are you playing this game?"

"Because I'm trying to protect you!", the Huntsman blurts. Regina catches her breath, gazing at him with wide eyes.

"Protect me from what?", she breathes, "The Evil Queen? I don't need your protection!"

"You may think not, but you do."

"You think I'm weak? Helpless? A damsel in distress?"

"No."

"Then what? Spit it out!"

"Regina, don't bait me."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

The Huntsman glares at her, his eyes darkening immediately as all frustration he has held buried deep down within suddenly begins to surface. The wolf inside him raises its hackles; fur bristling, muzzle snarling. His left hand balls into a fist. The hunter steps forward into Regina's space, eyes staring daggers down at her, searing her own with their intensity.

Regina sucks in her breath, but holds her ground, staring up at the man and meeting his gaze, matching hers with that of his. "I'm not afraid of you," she bites through clenched teeth.

"You should be," the Huntsman growls lowly, "I'm not the man you think I am."

Regina shakes her head. "You are exactly the man I think you are."

"Don't you realize that I can kill you?"

"But you won't," Regina replies courageously.

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Because you love me," she whispers breathlessly. His proximity is far too close.

"I don't know how to love," the Huntsman hisses, "I will never know how to love."

* * *

They all eat quietly that night. Red and Granny know something most definitely had gone wrong. They can tell by the chilled air that surrounds the table, the air of indifference. However they both are smart enough to not pry, lest they be the next target. Regina and the Huntsman eat at opposite ends of the table, barely looking each other in the eye. Red and Granny sit in between the two. Conversation is minimal. The food is delicious, yet there are no comments made, no compliments to be given.

That night, Regina finds herself lying on a cot of her own, curled up beneath a thick woolen blanket. In truthfulness, she wants nothing more than to be held once more in the arms of the Huntsman. But things have rapidly turned to the worst as both have come to realize that their hearts are far too guarded, far too hardened. Both are convinced that no amount of love is enough to keep them both warm at night. It is with these thoughts in which Regina finds herself drifting off into a deep sleep, filled with haunted, troubled dreams of a steely pair of grey eyes and a hand that holds a dagger.

The Huntsman tosses and turns in his cot, unable to catch even a wink of sleep. Darkened thoughts plague his mind. The man is deeply torn between the light and the dark. Again, it is the fear that underlies it all; his fear of loving, of opening his heart. And once more the hunter is shot back to previous notions already voiced by the darkened Queen herself. He is a man without a heart. No amount of love and light will change that. It's just who he is. It's who he has become. That being said, why should he have to withstand the wrath and fury of the Queen for something he hadn't done, for something he has absolutely no obligation to do whatsoever? Why should he have to be a part of a plan that has absolutely nothing to do with him? Why should he be the one who's suffering, who has such a weight upon his chest?

Stuck teetering on the balance between good and evil, the Huntsman groans aloud, finally bringing himself to rise from his bed. Clothed in but his leather trousers and a simple tunic, the man moves about the darkness of the room with ease. Feeling his way around, he grabs his dagger from beneath the bed and unsheathes it. Then upon carrying it across the cabin, he enters into the back room where the bandit sleeps.

He approaches her silently, dagger raised, poised to strike. Inching closer to the sleeping form, the Huntsman's breath quickens as he mentally prepares himself for the blow that which he is meant to inflict. He comes to the side of her bed. The bandit lies on her side, her front facing the Huntsman. The Huntsman's eyes flash with darkness as he tightens his grip on the dagger, bringing it to be raised at the level of his head.

In the silence the bandit sighs softly, outwardly through her nose, and stirs slightly; eyelids fluttering. This halts the Huntsman as he carefully watches as her features tense and relax; her brows coming together to furrow slightly as she purses her lips before relaxing to the position she had before. She seems…peaceful. Too peaceful. Beautiful. The way the moon shines through the window, illuminating half of her face, making her raven locks shimmer in the soft and pale white light. How can the hunter kill such a creature, such a creature who he loves and treasures more than he could possibly understand; the beautiful woman he's willing to do anything in order to protect, of whose own relationship he is willing to put on the line in order to save?

With a soft and exasperated groan, the Huntsman loosens his grip, and the handle of the dagger slips through his fingers, falling to the floor with a soft dulled clatter. Regina stirs once more, but not enough to be woken. So it is with a heavy heart that the Huntsman makes his way back into his room, gathers his belongings, dresses, and steals away from the cottage, like a bandit in the night.

* * *

 **I think we can all guess pretty much where the Huntsman is headed. But what will happen next? Keep following, next update is just around the corner!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Short update this time, I apologize. It's been a little rough as I have been trying to get used to my rigorous college class schedule. On top of that, I was ill unfortunately all week. I'll try to get this updated as soon as possible with a longer chapter! Thank you all for your patience, and I apologize beforehand for any mistakes as I am beta-less :p** **But please enjoy, and leave a comment!**

* * *

"The young girl's heart, as you requested," the Huntsman announces lowly, clutching the black satchel tightly in his grasp. He watches as that same sickening smile as before spreads across the lips of the Evil Queen, the evil Snow White.

"Regina's dead," she states, her breath quickening as her heart takes flight upon hearing this delectable news. The Huntsman nods his confirmation numbly, his features cold and emotionless.

"Finally," she whispers, lunging forward to snatch the satchel from his hand. She waves her hand, the doors of the vault smashing open as she stalks forward, making her way inside. The Huntsman follows slowly at a distance, his heart in his throat. He watches as the Queen reaches into the satchel and slowly brings out the heart, her fiendish smile widening to no end. With a chuckle, she places the organ in a small box and strides towards her wall of chests. Lifting the box in front of one of the magical containers, she waits to see if it opens upon detecting the heart. But nothing happens. Soon, her victorious smile disappears, replaced by something even more frightening. Rage. She's seething, her eyes widening in shock at such betrayal.

"This isn't a human heart!", Snow White hisses, stalking back towards the Huntsman, "Where is her heart?!"

"She doesn't deserve to die," the Huntsman states, standing his ground.

"And you know that how?", the Queen bites back.

"Because…" He trails off, not helping the pained expression upon his face, clouding over his grey eyes. They glisten with held tears. His breath quickens, refusing to meet the hardened gaze of the Queen.

"No…," Snow White whispers, shaking her head, "You love her."

"No-"

"Yes you do!", the Queen gasps, pointing a finger accusingly. She cackles in disbelief. "You love her! I can see it. It's written all over that pitiful look of yours. I thought you were a predator, Huntsman, I thought you were heartless." The Huntsman remains silent. That's what he thought about himself at first. But there's no denying it now. "It turns out I was wrong."

The Huntsman has never been one to run. But in this split second decision, he finds himself backing up slowly before turning. But suddenly, two guards emerge from nowhere and grab at his arms, keeping him grounded and still. The man struggles against them, gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw. But being the trained guards they are, they are far stronger as they easily twist his arms behind his back and shove him back towards the direction of the Queen. The Huntsman glances down at his dagger that hangs uselessly in his sheath.

"Leaving so soon, Huntsman?", Snow White hisses before chuckling lowly, "You aren't going anywhere." She strides up to the man and places her hand on his chest. "So soft, so sympathetic." She chuckles lowly. "So weak. No wonder why the bandit loves you." The Huntsman growls, struggling against her touch but to no avail.

"I would remove your head for treason, Huntsman," Snow White continues, "But it's far too easy. Plus, your punishment must fit the crime."

"Do your worst," the Huntsman growls.

Snow White shakes her head before baring her teeth. "Heartless," she mumbles incredulously, "I'll show you what heartless truly is."

With that, the Queen thrusts her hand deep inside the Huntsman's chest. The Huntsman's eyes bulge; a cry of pain escaping through gritted teeth. And when she retracts her hand, there sits his beating heart, pulsing softly in her palm. The man stares down at it in shock as pure horror clouds over his features. And suddenly, it's as if all emotion he has ever felt for the first time these past few days suddenly dulls, fading away to nothing but a vague, indefinite feeling.

"That's right, Huntsman," Snow White hisses, "Now, you'll certainly never be able to feel again. And now Regina will see…really and truly heartless."

The Huntsman stares blankly at her with wide eyes, agape. He has no words. What words could he possibly say?

"I will send you out again Huntsman," the Queen declares, feeling the weight of his heart in her hand, the weight of the new power she possesses. "And this time, you will do exactly as I say."

* * *

Regina wakes first. Slowly pushing herself to sit, she feels tired and groggy despite a good eight hours of pure and interrupted sleep. Nevertheless, she makes her way to stand.

Regina feels numb, trapped in the void of her emotionless state. How foolish she was to think that the Huntsman would even care about her. How foolish she was to think he could change; and even more foolish to think that she could change and discover this enigmatic, this seemingly unobtainable thing called love.

Shaking her head, Regina dresses in her leather garb for the day as usual. She leaves her hair down for today, too careless to deal with the hassle of braiding. Outside, she hears the shuffling of her neighbor who has woken as well. A door creaks open and closes. Footsteps tap across the wood floor, drawing closer and closer to her room, until her own door unlocks and a brunette head pops through the crack.

"The Huntsman is gone," Red informs, her voice in a monotone. Yet in her eyes, Regina can see the sympathy. But she shakes her head, dismissing Red, not wanting anything to do with the sympathy whatsoever. She tries not to let his departure affect her that much. After all, he has made himself quite clear.

With a long and heavy sigh, Regina stoops down and grabs her sack of essentials. Pulling out the small satchel of gold, she dumps it out onto the bed. Yes. She most certainly has enough. Regina sighs once more, nodding at her final decision as she begins to stuff the gold back into the satchel and then the satchel into the sack.

"I'm leaving too," Regina announces as she walks back into the main room of the cottage. Red and Granny both stop what they are doing and look to her with wide eyes. But Regina ignores them as she heads over to the door. Gathering her bow from the hook and slinging it over her shoulder before grabbing her quiver of arrows, the bandit takes one last look around the room to make sure she hasn't missed anything. It's dead silent.

"Regina…," Red begins, but trails off as Regina turns and glares at her. She heaves a large sigh and shakes her head. "Good luck."

Regina nods, bowing her head slightly. With a swift yet heartfelt, "Thank you for your hospitality," the bandit is gone.

* * *

Night quickly approaches as Regina makes the long trek through the forest, en route to the nearest port. She shivers slightly as the temperature drops, wrapping her cape around her more tightly as she walks briskly, as silent as a deer. Moving gracefully through the trees with the hood of her cape over her head, shielding her eyes, Regina ventures out deeper into the darkness, following the silvery path of the moon.

By midnight, she decides to rest, finding a small cave on the edge of a raised mossy stone ledge deep within the wood. Lighting a torch, Regina scouts the area of any predators. She wanders cautiously into the cave, looking around its interior. It's a small place. She can barely stand up straight and has to bend to fit.

The cave is seemingly empty, nothing but stone and dirt and leaves. However upon venturing in further, the bandit comes across something that doesn't quite belong in such a setting. It's little; just a small scrap of deer hide, still with the fur attached to it. Bending over and picking it up, Regina examines it with a furrowed brow. And then it dawns on her. Caves. The Huntsman used to find shelter in caves. Regina's eyes widen as she takes another look around; this one hasty as her gaze sweeps the room in a three-sixty turn.

"Regina," a voice suddenly calls from the very depths of the cave. It's that thick, raspy voice that halts her in her tracks every time.

"Huntsman?", Regina calls, raising her torch as she heads deeper into the small cave. And there as the darkness fades slowly away, the torch's light beginning to illuminate the very back of the space, sits the Huntsman; his back pressed against the stone. Regina's eyes widen. "You…"

"I see you've found my cave," the Huntsman speaks, ignoring her reactions.

"What are you doing here?", Regina demands, clearing her throat as she regains her composure.

"I came to find you," the Huntsman replies, "I looked for you at Red and Granny's cottage but you weren't there."

"Yes but how did you know I would come here?"

"I'm a hunter, Regina. I have good instincts and know well those of my prey also. I knew you'd need a place to stay, especially since one cannot make the journey through the forest in a night."

Regina shakes her head. "So you're hunting me now?"

"However it is just another term for looking for someone."

"You have a point."

Regina heaves a deep sigh, closing and opening her eyes as she stands idly by, still holding the torch. "You said that you didn't know how to love, that you'd never know how to love. Why are you here then?", she asks, taking a cautious step forward.

The Huntsman shakes his head. "Because I've finally realized that it is simply not true, no matter how hard I've tried to fight it." He sighs, standing up as much as he can underneath the roof of the cave to make his way over to Regina. Reaching forward, he cups her chin softly with one hand. Immediately breath leaves the bandit's lungs; his touch freezing the blood in her veins, but at the same time sending a warmth that engulfs her heart. She gazes up into those unforgettable, mystifying grey eyes. "I've come to realize that I can't seem to be able to leave you alone, to walk away. I need you, Regina. I really, really need you."

And she embraces him once more.

* * *

 **Can we trust the Huntsman? Stay tuned to find out! Update actually may be later today as I have already written and uploaded the document for the next chapter ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Your longer chapter as promised! You'll start to see things unravel fairly quickly. Please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

He lies comfortably next to her. Her head rests on his chest; sound asleep. He listens to her soft breathing as she sleeps contentedly next to him; a bare leg thrown around his torso. Both lie there naked. The chilling air prickles his skin. Yet, he cannot bring himself to move from his current position.

Dread fills the Huntsman's chest the more he thinks about it, how he would have wanted so terribly to speak the words he said freely. Surely they were true. His doubts concerning that are gone; his intentions clear. Oh how he wishes so terribly to confess those exact feelings on his own account, not with words laced with an insidious undertone of trickery. But the Queen is using such newfound emotion against him, against his will, and it is eating him alive. To make matters worse, he cannot even feel much, as the absence of his heart renders all warm emotion distant and hazy.

There's no telling what she is to make him do next. Fear strikes the heart that pulses in the hand of the evil Snow White. No longer will his words truly be his words, whether truthful or not. No longer will he be able to control his actions. He cannot tell Regina. He cannot reveal to the bandit of the Queen's heartless plot. The Huntsman is forbidden to by a simple command spoken directly into his heart.

The woman next to him stirs, opening her eyes slowly as she comes to. A lazy smile creeps to her lips as she lifts her head, gazing up at her Huntsman's solemn face.

"Good morning," Regina whispers, reaching up to cup his cheek. She lifts herself up and over the man to bend over and press a welcoming kiss to his lips. The Huntsman hums against her lips as she moves them against his; fighting for this kiss to effectively take away all that angst, all that burden just for one single moment.

"Good morning, Regina," he replies, forcing a slight smirk as the bandit beams down at him.

"Graham…," she greets, chuckling lowly.

The Huntsman snorts softly, shaking his head. "I don't like that name."

"But it flatters you."

"No it doesn't. It's soft and gentle, and I am not."

Regina shakes her head, chuckling again. "Oh hush," she murmurs, swooping down to capture his lips once more.

* * *

The two remain like this; both wishing for this moment never to end. But alas, the journey must continue. And soon, Regina finds herself on that long and tedious trek through the forest. Only this time, the Huntsman walks beside her.

It's a quiet morning. The early morning sun peeks through the treetops, lighting the forest floor in its hazy glow. Dew from the leaves brush onto their skin should they come into contact. Damp leaves squish softly from underneath.

The pair walk together silently, each drinking in each others' company, relishing in it.

"So what happened between you and the Evil Queen?", the Huntsman inquires, breaking the silence between the two. He's curious of the story from the bandit's point of view.

Regina frowns. "How did you know it was the Evil Queen?", she asks, looking towards him, "I never told you that."

"I asked the Queen about her thirst for revenge, when I was taken."

Regina sighs deeply, shrugging. "I was young, young and naive. Snow White had a secret lover. She confided in me when I discovered that she was most certainly not in love with my father, but with another man. I told her that I would keep the secret. But the next day, I was manipulated into confessing what I knew to Snow's mother. The lover died because of it."

The Huntsman listens quietly. So the Queen was telling the truth. But even so...His pity for Regina is far greater than that of the Evil Queen. "It's still not your fault."

Regina shakes her head. "Yes it is. I betrayed her, and now she wants to kill me for what I've done to her. I'm solely responsible for ruining her happy ending."

"But you were young. You were manipulated." The Huntsman shakes his head. "Regina don't resent yourself for what had happened. No one, not even you deserves the wrath-filled fiery thirst for revenge that the Queen possesses, no matter what you've done."

Regina sighs, "I just wish I could go back to a time when we were happy together, loving, a family. And now...It tears me up inside."

"Maybe you can get back to that place."

"No," Regina sighs, shaking her head, "She's not like you or I. Snow White is incapable of change."

* * *

It is just three-quarters of the way through the forest when suddenly a low growl resounds through the silence, causing the twosome to halt, listening attentively. The Huntsman frowns, turning towards the sound that begins to travel closer and closer until bushes begin to shake. He steps forward. However the hunter doesn't get far when suddenly there's a blur of grey and he finds himself pinned onto his back by what seemingly used to be his wolf friend, but a friend turned foe. The wolf snarls in the Huntsman's face, teeth bared, fur bristled on end. Its black and red eyes sparkle dangerously. The hunter thrashes about in attempts to gain back leverage despite the fact that this was his friend. He thrusts a hand upward, pressing it to the neck of the wolf as it snaps its teeth at him.

"Hey!", Regina yells, stooping down to pick up a stone. She hurls it at the wolf's flank with all her might. The animal yelps in surprise, stumbling to the side. It is in this moment that the Huntsman takes the advantage gained and pushes from the stunned wolf, wriggling out from underneath its weight. It takes but a moment for the animal to recover before heading towards the Huntsman again. Its hackles rise as it growls lowly, stalking towards the man who now stands, staring wide-eyed. Regina lunges forward, swiftly stepping between the two. This causes the wolf to halt in surprise. It closes its mouth, tilting its head in confusion.

"Hey," Regina tries again before slowly bending to the animal's height, careful so as not to make any sudden movements.

"You don't remember him?", she asks as the wolf sits in front of her. Again there is that head tilt that would be quite cute and endearing should circumstances be different. Regina frowns, glancing behind at the Huntsman who stands there, just as perplexed as she.

"What are you trying to do?", Regina asks, reaching a hand to pet the animal, "Are you trying to protect me? From him? Don't you remember he was your friend too? Look I know he went away for a little while, but he's still the same person." She moves aside before urging the Huntsman to step forward to prove her point. Immediately, the wolf bristles again; its upper lip curling slightly as a low growl rumbles in its chest. But the animal doesn't move. It sits still, growling, however allowing the Huntsman to reach forward slowly and touch its head.

The man frowns, a deep frown that creases his forehead. Why is the wolf acting so hostile towards him? What could possibly have happened to turn his only friend, his only companion against him? Strangely enough, he knows that the reason is not because he simply left. And then the thought occurs, a thought that chills him to the bone. He is heartless. And the wolf senses it.

* * *

"I don't understand," Regina says as they continue to walk, the Huntsman beside her, the wolf following at a distance; that dangerous glint still ever present in its eyes. "Why would he try to attack you?"

"I don't know," the Huntsman replies stiffly, continuing to stare straight forward down the path. "It's just as puzzling to me as it is to you."

Regina shakes her head, glancing suspiciously in the man's direction. "You've been cold all morning," she accuses, "I can tell. Something is wrong. It just doesn't feel right. Last night, this morning, it felt…fake."

The Huntsman is seized once again. He is forced to play dumb, as suddenly the words echo through his heart, forcing his lips to twist unwillingly to form the words that are not his. "Nothing is wrong. Why do you doubt me like this?"

"I don't but I just wish that you'd stop being so cryptic with me."

"Regina, there's nothing that I wouldn't keep from you-"

"And yet here you are."

"Regina please, I don't want to argue." He steps forward, taking her face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing soft circles over her cheeks. "Please, just trust me."

"I do trust you," Regina mumbles.

"Implicitly?"

"Implicitly." Regina nods. The Huntsman smiles gently, bringing her lips forward for another soft, apologetic kiss that steals the breath from the bandit once more. She sighs softly, allowing her eyes to flutter closed.

"I love you," the Huntsman murmurs.

"I love you too," Regina replies. She smiles softly, breaking away to gaze at the nearest tree, reading the words etched into its bark.

"We're almost there," she breathes excitedly, taking the man's hands in hers and squeezing tightly. "We're almost free. Come on." She grins at the hunter, starting forward in the direction of the port.

The Huntsman winces slightly unbeknownst to the bandit. He rushes up to her and tugs on her arm. "Wait," he says, "Let's not go this way. This part of the wood can be dangerous." Regina turns, staring incredulously at the man.

"You're kidding me," she says.

"No I'm not. Please, let's just go this way." He gestures towards a different path.

"That path? Why? Straight forward is obviously a more direct route."

"But this path is safer."

"Since when are you one to shy away from danger?"

"Since I've been trying to escape with the love of my life." This answer takes Regina aback some. Coming out of his mouth, the words seem incredibly uncharacteristic of the man. Yet somehow she can't help but feel even the slightest bit of flattery. She narrows her eyes skeptically at him as he gives her a pleading look.

"Okay…fine," the bandit relents after a large sigh, allowing the man to lead her down a different path.

* * *

"All right, this is taking forever," Regina groans, following behind the Huntsman as he plows forward through the brush. "It's almost past noon. I really do believe that straight was the best route. I don't care if I get robbed or shot at. Are we even halfway there yet?"

"Stop your whining," comes the sudden harsh answer. Regina halts, placing her hands on her hips, glaring at the Huntsman who turns to face her.

"Seriously?", the woman asks, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Regina please," the Huntsman relents automatically, stepping towards her, "I'm sorry. Let's not go into this again."

"You know you're making it very hard for me to trust you, even though I told you that I trust you implicitly."

"What?"

"You heard me. How am I ever supposed to trust you if you keep doing this? Your mercurial behavior, your secrecy…you are all over the place!"

"I'm trying my best."

"Well try harder." Regina sighs. "Look, I know you have issues and so do I, but we need to work this out together if we are going to make this arrangement work. Our mutual trust is crucial if we are to ever move on from what we are now."

"Move on?", the Huntsman echoes, frowning in confusion as he steps forward, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Regina sighs again, lowering her gaze to her abdomen where she lifts a hand to press to her lower stomach. She looks back up into the eyes of her beloved; her own eyes suddenly filled with uncertainty. "I'm pregnant," she whispers softly.

The Huntsman gasps inwardly. And suddenly it's as if the lifeline he had been so desperately clinging to has snapped; everything crashing down all around him as he falls into this bottomless pit. His chest constricts considerably, pain radiating through his body. His missing heart beats double time. Fear lances through him; fear of love, fear of being a father, fear of the Queen, fear of Regina discovering about his betrayal, fear, fear, and more fear. Terror strikes his features, causing the bandit to hold her breath as she looks on anxiously.

"What?", he manages almost inaudibly, his voice broken.

"That's why I'm so eager to leave this place, to escape to freedom. It's for our child."

The Huntsman shakes his head vigorously. "But how is that possible? I don't understand."

"You don't need to," Regina retorts, "You're going to be a father."

Panic floods his senses. "I can't be a father!"

Regina rushes forward, taking the Huntsman's face in her hands as she can see so clearly the torment etched across his beautiful features. It shines through his grey eyes. "Yes you can," Regina states firmly, "And you will. Look at me. We can work this out together. I promise. I love you. Isn't that enough? Isn't that enough to give you hope? It will love you too. I am certain. Please, don't doubt yourself like this."

Her own eyes shine with held tears as she fights to hold onto him, to hold onto what little love he seemingly has. "Please," she repeats again in a whisper before pressing her lips to his in a lingering kiss, filled with raw emotion and passion. A tear escapes the corner of her eyes, rubbing off on the cheek of the Huntsman who is close to tears himself.

"Regina-", he murmurs, hands entangled in her long locks as he forces that distant emotion of love closer with all the strength he can muster.

* * *

"Yes, Regina." Suddenly a cackling voice resounds through the space around them. Regina gasps, pulling forcefully away from the Huntsman with wide eyes. Her eyes dart across her surroundings. Bushes suddenly begin to rustle. And before she knows it, dark knights from all sides surround her and the Huntsman. Immediately, Regina draws her bow and arrow, stepping in front of the Huntsman, as the evil Snow White herself emerges from the trees, accompanied by two guards at her side. The Queen stares ravenously at the couple before her, her own dark heart fluttering with excitement at the impending end.

"Yes, Regina," Snow White repeats, her voice hissing softly.

"What?!", Regina demands.

"Well done, Huntsman," the Queen continues as the Huntsman is forced to come around the bandit and stand by Her Majesty; his heart hidden in the hand behind the Queen's back. "You led me right to her, as promised. And on such a lovely occasion, after such wonderful news."

Regina's eyes widen, staring in horror, as everything comes together, making perfect sense. The secrecy, his attitude. The agony of his betrayal slices through her chest like an arrow. "No," she whispers, voice cracking.

And all the man can do is look silently on from his place beside the Queen, and watch as the woman he loves stares wildly at him, silently pleading him in pure agony, to tell her that it is not true.

* * *

 **Shit will go down, just as a forewarning...but hopefully in a somewhat of an entertaining way. Thanks for sticking with me as you'll soon see this plot come to a close in the next chapter's showdown!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All right, this is it guys! The last little bit of this story. The outcome, I may warn you, is not what you may expect. Nevertheless, please enjoy and don't be afraid to comment your emotions in the reviews. Thank you!**

* * *

The wolf behind Regina begins to growl ferociously. But the Queen waves her hand, and it falls with a thud to the ground, unconscious.

The bandit tenses, tightening her grip around the bow and arrow. She clenches her jaw in attempts to hold back the emotion that shoots out from the very epicenter of her heart. Her eyes shine with held tears.

"How dare you," she growls, moving her aim so that the arrow points directly at the Huntsman's chest.

"Regina please," the Huntsman pleads desperately, "Let me explain."

"No!", Regina snarls, "I gave you time and time again for you to explain yourself. I don't want to hear it."

"It's not what it seems-"

"It's exactly what it seems," Regina bites, shaking her head as a few tears escape. "You are really and truly heartless, Huntsman, a vile animal."

"Regina please-"

"No!", Regina yells, pulling the arrow back even more, "Don't talk to me."

The Queen's lips spread into that wide and hideous grin, her nose wrinkling in delight. "So quick are you to turn on your lover, Regina," she drawls.

"This is all your doing," Regina hisses, moving the arrow from the Huntsman back to the Queen. "What did you do to him to sway him against me?"

"I've simply done what I had to do to this traitor."

"What do you mean?", Regina demands.

"I sent him to cut out your heart," Snow White replies, beaming, "I sent him to fetch your heart and bring it to me. But he didn't. He failed me. However even in his failure, he brought back something of use."

"And what was that?", the bandit spits.

"Love," the Queen replies, lifting her chin, "This poor excuse of a man is truly and madly in love with you. Funny how one skinny bandit like you can change a beast of a man like him."

"Don't call him that."

Snow White's eyes widen dramatically. "Now you're defending him."

"What have you done to him?", Regina repeats, growling through gritted teeth. The Queen's smirk widens even further, her eyes flashing darkness as she brings the hand that clutches the Huntsman's heart out from behind her back. Immediately, the bandit's eyes bulge and her heart flutters as dread and remorse set deeply in her chest. "No," she whispers, lowering her bow and arrow slowly.

Her gaze flits towards the Huntsman, her eyes distraught. "Huntsman-", she begins but he interrupts her.

"There's no need," the Huntsman says lowly, gazing downward in shame.

Regina shakes her head, squeezing her eyes closed before opening them to gaze at the Evil Queen, with the look of nothing but pure agony. "Why have you done this?", she asks, voice breaking.

Snow White shrugs. "To take away your happy ending…just as you've taken away mine."

"You're going to kill him…"

"And I want you to watch. Initially I had thought that killing you would be the answer. But then I realized, you have to be alive for my revenge to be complete. You have to be awake, so that you know and understand that I have destroyed everything, just as you've done me."

"I was a child. I was only trying to help you."

"You broke a promise."

"I'm sorry…"

"Apology not accepted."

"Please don't kill him," Regina begs, yes, begs. She drops her bow and arrow; both falling to a clatter upon the ground. "He doesn't deserve this."

"A life for a life, Regina. It's only fair."

"Then kill me."

Snow White cackles, tilting her head as she smirks wickedly at the bandit. "Now that would defeat the purpose wouldn't it?"

"We have a child!"

"A child that will soon be fatherless. And when it's born, I'm taking that away from you as well."

"You have no heart," Regina whispers in horrible disbelief, shaking her head, "What ever happened to that sweet woman with whom I used to play in the fields, let braid my hair?"

"She lost the love of her life, just as you will too." Snow White lifts the heart, poised to squeeze it to ash.

"Please," Regina pleads, stepping towards the Queen, "Let me see him. Let me see him one last time." Snow White glances down at the heart, to the side towards the Huntsman, and then to the bandit. With a sigh, she nods.

At her nod, Regina is rushing towards the Huntsman, throwing her arms around him desperately. The Huntsman holds her tightly and firmly, his nose buried within her hair as he breathes in her scent. Anguish strikes his chest as well, tearing it apart.

"I'm so sorry," Regina cries into the neck of her lover, "I'm so sorry."

The Huntsman shakes his head, clutching her to him. "Please…don't be. I deserve it."

"No you don't. You don't deserve any of this. You're the most beautiful man I've met, inside and out. Warm, kind, and gentle. You are no beast, no animal. I see that now. I see you, the real you," Regina says as she holds the man's face in her trembling hands, her pained eyes gazing into his greys. "You've fought so hard; so hard to be able to feel, feel just how much I love you, just as you love me."

"Regina," the Huntsman whispers gently, "I cannot feel much. But I know that my love for you is present no matter what, stronger than I'd ever be able to admit. You changed me. In three days you changed me for the better. I'm forever grateful to you."

"But look what is about to happen because of me?", Regina sobs, "I can't lose you. What about our child? It will never know its father."

"But it will through you. And I know that you will love it just as much as I will."

"She threatened to take it from me."

"When has a threat ever stopped you?", the Huntsman asks, shaking his head, "You'll fight for it. I know you will. And I trust that you will have the strength to. No matter what you do, don't lose faith. Don't let the Queen win."

"I can't do that without you. You are my strength."

"No. Your strength comes only from you, from inside. I will always be with you, in spirit. I promise. Death won't part us."

Regina shakes her head, tears streaming down her face. "I love you," she cries, "I love you so much."

The Huntsman smiles sadly. "As do I love you."

"Graham…," Regina murmurs, cupping his cheeks, her thumbs swiping gently back and forth his soft beard. The Huntsman closes his eyes, bringing his lips close to hers.

But the kiss never happens. For suddenly the man's eyes fly open in agony as the sound of his heart pops and crackles in his ears. And he slips through his lover's arms, crumpling to the ground as pain tears through his body.

"No," Regina cries hysterically, "No, No! Graham! No!" She drops to her knees, bringing the Huntsman up into her lap, cradling his head, as he takes his last breath.

"Graham!" Regina screams, tears flowing down her cheeks in rivers. "No! Graham! Please!", she sobs, bending forward to press a passionate kiss to the cold lips of her lover. "Please! Don't leave me! I love you…"

And above her, the evil Snow White stands, a smile upon her face before she is disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

"Hands off, bandit," a guard commands calmly, stepping forward to collect the woman who stays prostrate on the ground, clutching her Graham. He stoops forward, putting his gloved hands around her shoulders and bringing her to stand. In her grief, the bandit can barely stand. The dark knight grabs her left arm firmly as he begins to walk.

And it is with a sigh that he leads her away from the scene, back towards the Dark Castle. _Hands off_ , Regina thinks bitterly as her walls begin to rise yet again, _hands off indeed_.

* * *

 **And so we have it. I sincerely apologize if it's not the ending you'd like. But even within an ending so sad, there's something so beautiful in that last moment; that last moment when Regina and the Huntsman finally confess their love and respect for one another fully, and truthfully.**

 **I'd like to thank my best friend thequeenregina for inspiring me to write this story in the first place. You wouldn't even have a fic to read had she not posted her wonderful AU edit. Thank you so much to all of you for sticking with me through this** **fic. All of your follows and reviews mean more than I can possibly write here.**

 **I have a few new ideas for Outlawqueen so please stay with me. And you never know, I may be making a SEQUEL to this with Outlawqueen. So with that being said, I hope to see you all very soon! Bye for now!**


End file.
